fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WSOE-TV
WSOE-TV, channel 4, is a CBS-affiliated station licensed in Endreaville, Welter. The station is owned by GamerCraft Broadcast Group. History MSWT-TV signed on the air on August 9, 1968 as an NBC affiliate. It was owned by Kinnan Broadcasting, owner of fellow then-NBC affiliate WMLA-TV in Mattupolis, Mattula. MSWT was Welter's second television station, and the first in the south. In 1979, MSWT, along with other Kinnan stations, including WMLA, switched to either ABC or CBS (in this case, the two stations switched to CBS). During this time, NBC was struggling in the ratings. At first, Kinnan was reluctant of switching its flagship, which was also struggling. The NBC affiliation then went to former CBS affiliate WEND-TV (channel 9, now WEND-DT). On June 1987, after the death of Kinnan founder John S. Matthews, his family wasn't too keen on running the station after his death, and they sold their station group to Gillett Communications. Gillett, which would later be folded into its own subsidiary founded by George B. Storer, was forced to divest some stations, including MSWT, because the purchase exceeded the cap. Kinnan's rival company Craftsman Broadcasting bought the divested stations and changed its call letters to WSOE-TV. Craftsman's purchase made WSOE a de facto sister station to Mattupolis NBC affiliate WMMN-TV, which lost its CBS affiliation 8 years ago as an effect of Kinnan's affiliation deal. WSOE and WMMN were not completely sister stations because United Television owned 50% of the latter. In 2001, WNT Broadcasting, a forerunner to the present-day GamerCraft Broadcast Group acquired WSOE. WSOE changed Mattupolis sister stations again, when WSOE became a sister station to then-ITV affiliate WMUT-TV. On May 2019, GBG divested its stake in Minecraft Television and merged with Craftsman. Although it forced the sale of WMUT, WSOE reunited with WMMN, now as complete sister stations, after Craftsman bought out United's owner Chris-Craft's stake in the latter after being consumated by Fox Television Stations. Slogan history * 1976-80: Channel 4 Endreaville * 1980-81: Looking Good Together on Channel 4(CBS slogan) * 1981-82: Reach for the Stars on Channel 4(CBS slogan) * 1982-83: Great Moments on Channel 4(CBS slogan) * 1983-84: We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 4(CBS slogan) * 1983-94: The Spirit of Endreaville * 1984-85: You and Channel 4, We've Got the Touch(CBS slogan) * 1985-86: We've Got the Touch on Channel 4(CBS slogan) * 1986-87: Share the Spirit on Channel 4 * 1989-91: Get Ready for Channel 4 * 1991-92: The Look is Channel 4 * 1992-94: This is Channel 4, WSOE-TV Endreaville News branding(s) * The News(1968-1974) * NewsCenter4(1974-1984) * News 4(1984-2002) * News 4 Endreaville(2002-present) Ownership history * 1968-1987: Kinnan Broadcasting * 1987-2001: Craftsman Broadcasting * 2001-present: GamerCraft Broadcast Group News theme(s) * Tabloid - NBC Background (1971-1975) * NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg (1975-1978) * Newscenter Theme - Michael Randall (1978-1979; NBC version) * Newscenter Theme - Michael Randall (1979-1983; generic version) * Spirit of Tampa Bay - Gari (1983-1985) * Spirit - TM Productions (1985-1994) * Brave New World - Shelly Palmer (1994-2001) * News Matrix - Stephen Arnold (2001-2003) * The Spirit - Stephen Arnold (2003-2007) * Lighthouse - 360 (2007-2011) * Frequency - 360 (2011-2014) * This is the Place - Stephen Arnold (2014-2017) * CBS Local - Stephen Arnold (2017-present) Gallery WSOE(1984-1987).png|1984-1987 Logo WSOE(1987-2001)v2.png|1987-2001 Logo WSOE(1991).png|1991(The Look of America is CBS version) WSOE(2001-2018).png|2001-2018 Logo WSOE(2019-present, Secondary).png|Secondary logo since October 2019(similar of sister station WMMN) Category:Endreaville Category:GamerCraft Broadcast Group Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Welter(state)